1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital video disc players, and particularly to, a digital video disc player including a rotary support that can cause any one of at least two discs to rotate to a predetermined position.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital video disc players, such as digital video disc players (DVD), or compact disc players (CD) include a tray to hold a disc, and a disc driving apparatus to drive the disc, and a digital video reading/writing unit. Usually, only one disc can be placed on the tray of the digital video disc player. If a user wants to play a new disc, the current playing disc should be removed and be replaced by the new disc. It is desirable and useful if a digital video disc player can process two or more digital video discs, without the removing and replacing process.
Therefore, what is needed is a digital video disc player to alleviate the limitations described above.